


One Truth, And A Lie

by The_Readers_Writer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finn/Rey - Freeform, Finnrey, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey Needs A Hug, i still feel like there should be more of these, pregnant rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/pseuds/The_Readers_Writer
Summary: Finn has to complete a mission that will take him away for a few days, and his pregnant, hormonal wife Rey is having none of it. But once he finally makes up his mind to leave, Rey decides to teach him a little lesson...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This actually happened to a friend of mine. The moral of the story is, never cry wolf in dire situations...cuz it'll backfire.

"Rey, I'm eventually gonna need my other hand" Finn said as Rey wrapped herself even tighter around his arm. He was making a fruitless attempt to pack, because of the leech his wife had become when he got the assignment to leave. 

"No" she stated simply, and continued to hold on to Finn's arm.

"You know, you're actually starting to cut of my circulation" Finn said back. Rey locked eyes with Finn as he looked down at her. She smiled up at him, as he thought to himself maybe that would be enough to convince her to let go of his arm.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to abandon your wife!" she said, half-heartedly pushing him away. Finn rolled his eyes. He knew that she was half ki!dding, half serious. And there was no way he would be able to leave her being upset with him. On top of that, he really didn't want her stressed. 

He had really been thinking over the last couple of days if he should give the assignment to someone else. It wasn't that dangerous, and for any of the new pilots who were dying to test out their X-Wing skills would be a simple and eager 'yes.' 

'No' he thought to himself. The General asked him to do it personally because they needed a familiar face on this mission, plus his mission was tomorrow morning, so it would be awful short notice if he did change his mind and end up asking someone else. 

Finn finished stuffing his last shirt in his bag and closed it. He glanced up and noticed that Rey had walked to the other side of their room. He did have an obligation to the Resistance, but he had an obligation to his wife first. He knew that she didn't really want him to stay here with her, she wanted him to be the good and brave solider she knew him to be. To go out and fight the battles that needed to be won, and to make contact with other star systems that wanted to take allegiance with the Resistance. And even though he knew all these things, he still needed to hear her say this. 

He slowly walked up behind her. Resting his chin on her shoulder, and gently placing his hands at her sides. "You know I don't mean it, right?" Rey whispered. "I know you're not 'abandoning' me..." Rey paused a moment as her eyes glazed over. Probably going back in her mind all of those years when she quite literally was abandoned on that dust ball Jakku. "But I really, really want you to stay here with me. I do want you to go, but I don't want you to go at the same time. It's like someone else is inside my brain making me fight with myself!" she said loudly. 

Finn smiled to himself. He carefully moved his hands forward. From her sides, around to her stomach and rested his hands there while giving a gentle rub. "Well, I wouldn't necessarily say someone is in your brain" he said. Rey smiled to herself and placed her hand on top of his. "You are such a dork. You do know that right?" she asked smiling even harder, having called him a dork for saying something cheesy like that more times than she could count. 

"Yea, but I'm 'your' dork" he said back, removing his chin from her shoulder to kiss the side of her face. 

Rey's heart fluttered a bit when he did that. The exact reason she did not want him to leave. He kissed the side of her face a second time, and when he went in for a third this time he went lower and placed it on her neck. With both of their hands rested on Rey's stomach, they both felt their hands jolt. 

Rey grunted as Finn pressed his hand a little firmer to her stomach. "Whoa! That was a big one!" Finn said ecstatically. The look on his face was of pure happiness. Rey turned around to face him, yet again placing her own hand on top of his. 

"Someone knows that their daddy is going to be gone for a few days, and that he'll be missed" Rey said looking at Finn with her eyebrows raised. 

"Hey for all we know that could've been the baby kicking, signaling for us to get a room!" he said back.

'Ugh. Such a dork' Rey thought to herself. 

Finn stepped closer and placed his palm to Rey's face. "I'll only be gone two solar days, love" he said. "I'll be back before you even realize I'm gone. And the General is staying on base with you just in case anything 'does' end up happening. Everything will be fine. I promise." He looked down at her, and a small smile stretched across her lips. She still didn't want him to go, but just feeling his touch right now was enough to distract her from his absence that was to come. 

"Well are you done packing? Because I would quite like to go to sleep now" Rey said.

"Yea, here let me get that off the bed for you" Finn replied. 

Once Finn removed his suitcase from the bed, he placed it by the door so he could get up and grab it when morning came. Rey slid underneath the covers first and then Finn climbed in. After he took his shirt off, he switched off the lamp next to their bed and laid down. Rey immediately snuggled up to him. Placing her head on his chest, throwing an arm around his stomach and interlocking both of her legs with his left one. 

"Jeez, your feet are freezing!" Rey cried. Evidently they weren't cold enough to make her move. 

"I know, I was going to put some socks on but packing took over my train of thought and I forgot. I can put some on for you if you want?" Finn asked. 

"No!" Rey said quickly. "Don't move. I'll warm them up for you" she said sliding even closer towards him.

Finn slid his arm around Rey and rubbed up and down her back, when all of a sudden he stopped. He could feel Rey smiling against his chest, and every so often it sounded like she was muffling a laugh. "What are you up to?" he asked sneakily. Rey said nothing, but a tiny giggle managed to escaped from her mouth.

"What?" Finn asked again. 

Rey squeezed Finn tightly before saying, "Good luck trying to get out of bed tomorrow without waking me up. You know, I might hang on to your arm while you're trying to shower, and brush your teeth. By the end of the morning you'll probably be thinking, 'You know what? Never mind! I'm staying here with my wife because she can't live without me!'" 

Finn laughed, this time squeezing her closer. "Only you forget, I had to share bunks with troopers who were on different time schedules than me. I never woke anyone up once, in all the time I was with the First Order, so...we shall see, love." Finn said quickly pecking the top of her forehead.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trying to get untangled from Rey when morning came turned out to be surprisingly complicated. First he had to unwind her leg, that had somehow got wrapped all the way around him. Next, he had to slide her arm from around his neck, all while taking her baby bump into consideration. Finn knew if he grazed her stomach, even gently, and it managed to wake the baby up, Rey was waking up too. Once he was completely freed from Rey's limbs he turned around to hear her mumble something. He smiled, looking down at his beautiful wife. He went in to kiss her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips. After Rey was all taken care of, he slid down the bed further and placed an almost invisible kiss to her stomach. "Now you be good while daddy's gone, okay? Oh and, take care of mommy too" he said kissing her stomach once more before heading to the refresher. 

When Rey finally did wake up, she noticed that Finn was indeed gone. She grabbed the pillow that he had been laying on and held it to her face. It wasn't him, but it did smell like him, and that would have to do for now. 

She really hadn't wanted him to leave, which confused her. She and Finn had gone on separate missions before, why should this one be any different? "Hormones" the General had said. "You'll want to be with him every second of every day for the rest of your life, all at the same time wanting to tear his head off of his body" Rey believed that's what she had said. 

She had definitely felt both aspects of what the General had said. Wanted to be with him at all times, and wanting to kill him at the same time too. But more of the first thing. 

As Rey got up, and out of bed and proceeded with her day she began to think to herself, 'How could he leave me?' She was nearing nine months in her pregnancy, and even though the mission wasn't dangerous and wasn't going to take that long and the General was staying here with her, how could he leave her? A lot of people around base were even surprised that Finn was leaving, despite Rey being in such delicate condition. 'He'd feel really bad if I just so happened to go into....' Rey stopped before she finished processing her thought, as a wicked grin stretched across her face. "This will teach him to leave me when I need him most" Rey said. 

She walked as quickly as she could over to where the planes were kept looking for one face in particular. 

"There you are! You're coming with me!" she said grabbing the material of his orange flight suit. 

"I swear! I wasn't the one who ate the last muffin!" Poe said putting his hands up in mock surrender, while half following, half being dragged by Rey. 

"What? No, no, no this isn't about muffins! Although....no, no no" she said. "We're going to teach that husband of mine a lesson" she said stopping. "Where's BB-8?" Poe said nothing, just extended a pointed finger to the little spherical droid who was doing maintenance on one of the automatic doors. 

She marched over towards the little droid with Poe being led behind her. Once she approached BB-8 he beeped happily at seeing the both of them. 

"It's good to see you too BB" she said smiling. "I've got a favor to ask, could you follow me?" BB-8 beeped in the affirmative, and the three were off. 

Poe, after being silent after all this time, finally decided to speak up. "So you said we're gonna teach Finn a lesson?" he asked her quietly, not wanting to rattle her cage.

"Yup" she said. 

"What lesson?" he asked. 

"He'll learn not to leave his pregnant wife all alone, that's what lesson!" she replied. 

"Oh..." Poe said simply. "And how are we gonna do that?" 

"Now 'we'" she said. "'You.'"

"Me?!" Poe exclaimed confused. 

"Yea! You! You're going to contact him on BB-8's holopad and tell him that I'm going into labor" she announced. 

"Oh come on Rey! We can't jeopardize the mission just to play a joke on Finn!" Poe said seriously. 

"Get real Poe, I'm not going to have him come all the way back here, I just want him to sweat a bit as payback for leaving me here, get it?" she said. That same wicked grin crossed Poe's face moments later.

"You're so bad" Poe replied.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Poe! He buddy? How's it going? Man, I really wish you could've come with me on this one, I'm so bored and we're not even all the way there yet" Finn responded happily as Poe's face appeared on his own holopad. 

"Well, actually buddy, things are...well, I don't exactly know how to put it without you freaking out" Poe replied. Finn's face instantly changed from relaxed to worried. 

"Why would I freak out? What happened? What's going on?" Finn asked as a million more questions popped into his head. 

"Just know that everything is alright before I tell you okay?" Poe asked hoping that Finn would remain calm. 

"Poe! What happened?!" Finn screamed. 

"It's Rey, she's going into labor" Poe said. He knew full and well if Finn wanted to kill him once he got back and figured out it was a joke, that that would be quite alright. 

"What?!" Finn yelled at the top of his lungs. "Chewie! We gotta turn around now! It's Rey! It's Rey! She's having the baby!"

Rey could hear Chewie growl in the affirmative off screen from BB-8's holopad. She was too busy giggling in the corner she was hiding in to notice that the door behind her opened. Just as she was about to step into the screen to inform Finn that he had been fooled, they all heard the General's voice come from behind them. 

"What is going on here?" she asked. Finn was the first to speak up at her request. 

"General! Thank goodness you're here! Poe said that Rey's going into labor, are you there with her? Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Do we have enough time to get back?" Finn asked one question leading after the other. The General squinted her eyes at the realization of what was going on. She glared at both Rey and Poe, who gave off sheepish non-sincere smiles. 

"You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" she said in that 'general' tone of hers that meant business. "Nothing's wrong Finn, I promise. Your wife is right here" she said reaching over to grab Rey's arm, gently guiding her onto the screen so Finn could see that she was indeed alright. "Poe obviously got talked into tricking you into thinking she was going into labor. Everything's fine, complete your mission and come home safe' she said.

Finn placed his hand over his chest. "Ugh, I feel like I was about to have a heart attack." Rey watched as tiny beads of sweat rolled down Finn's forehead. He leaned back to tell Chewie it was a 'false alarm' and to keep the current coordinates plugged in. It had dawned on her that maybe the joke ended up being a little more cruel than she intended for it to be. 

"Sorry buddy, she talked me into it" Poe said. Rey was about to speak up as well before Finn cut them both off. 

"It's okay, I'll see you both when I get home" and cut off his screen. 

Rey walked back to her room feeling bad for letting her feelings get that out of hand. 'I probably really scared him' she thought to herself. 'He'd never do anything like that to me, no matter how crossed he was.' 

The guilt really started to sink in once she was sitting there all alone on the bed they shared. Grabbing the pillow that Finn had slept on, once again she held it up to her face. The smell had faded a bit since this morning but she could still capture the tiniest wiff of him still attached to the fabric of the pillowcase. She had made up in her mind that she was going to apologize to him the second he got back. She would have made it a mental note to remember had an enormous pain in her stomach had not shot through her entire body. 

Rey gasped at how sudden and sharp the pain was. It definitely was not a kick, and she hadn't eaten anything yet today so she was fairly certain it wasn't indigestion either. 'Maybe it was nothing' she shrugged off, until the pain rammed it's way through her stomach again, only this time much sharper. 

"Ow" Rey cried silently to herself curling into a ball on her bed. She held both hands over her stomach hoping that the discomfort would go away on it's own. Only it didn't. Not only did it stay, but it intensified. Rey tried her best to steady her breathing and to calm herself down, but the sharp pain in her stomach was beginning to scare her, for she didn't know what it was. Something could be wrong with her, something could be wrong with the baby. With the pain not going away, she had decided to press the button on the pager the General had given her when she first discovered she was pregnant. "I don't care what time it is, day or night, if I'm in the middle of a meeting, or halfway across the galaxy if you need me, hit this button" the General had stated. 

It had taken the General about two minuets to reach Rey's room. When she entered she was her normal calm self. She assumed that she had been paged to talk about what had happened earlier, how she had tricked Finn. But once she saw Rey curled up on her bed, completely red in the face, groaning in pain, her demeanor changed immediately. 

"Rey?" she asked gently. She ran her hand across Rey's face only to bring it back drenched in sweat. "Ow ow ow" Rey said. "It hurts. It hurts" was all she managed to get out. 

"Okay, it's okay. Let's get you to the medical bay. Can you walk?" the General asked. Rey made a slow attempt to uncurl herself from the position she was in on the bed. Once her feet got to the floor, Leia took one of Rey's hands to help steady her walking and placed the other on her lower back. They were almost to the door, when they both stopped walking, dead in their tracks at the same time, and looked down....Rey's water had broken. The look on Rey's face was one of sheer terror.

"It's okay, don't panic. You're alright, I've got you" Leia said over and over again to assure Rey. Leia used the pager that was used to call her to call Poe over to the room. "Come on, it's okay." Rey took slow tentative steps until Poe arrived. 

"Hey General, I got your page, what's going on..." Leia cut him off before he had the chance to finish. 

"Real labor, no time, we have to get her to the medical bay" the General said. Poe quickly lifted Rey off of her feet and followed after the General down the hallways towards the medical bay. In an attempt to navigate their way their they ran into several other members of the Resistance, and soon enough the word got around the entire base. 

"Code baby!" everyone was cheering. 

Another sharp pain racked through Rey's tiny body. The pain was getting more and more intense as Poe carefully carried her to the medical bay. "I want Finn" she cried into Poe's shoulder. "I know, I know you do. As soon as we get you squared away we'll get him on the horn" Poe reassured her. Rey only repeated herself, as she began to cry louder. "I want Finn!"

It was loud enough to catch the attention of the General who was a good five feet in front of them by the time they reached the medical bay. 

"Snap! Get on the holopad now and tell Finn we've got a 'Code: Baby' happening right now!" the General yelled. 

Poe carefully sat Rey down on the med bay operating table as she reached out and grabbed Leia's hand. "You're gonna be fine sweetheart, just breathe okay?" Leia said softly. 

"Finn" Rey said even softer as an oxygen mask was brought over her face. 

Snap finally managed to get a hold of Finn after three attempts. "Snap buddy, I'm a bit busy right now. I'll have to talk to you when..." Snap jumped in and cut Finn off midsentence. "Your wife is going into labor!" he screamed with a worried look on his face. Finn just stared into the screen before speaking up. 

"Yea right" Finn said. "Sure thing buddy, I'll be sure to turn around right now" Finn said rolling his eyes. 

"No, no really man!" Poe said pushing Snap out of the way. "I know we were messing with you earlier, but this time it's for real! Rey needs you!" Poe said quicker than he thought he could. 

"Oh yea? Prove it" Finn said just as he was about ready to shut off his holo pad screen. 

"Fffffffffiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he heard Rey scream. Poe turned the holo pad screen the left to she Rey squirming and thrashing in pain, as the General stood right there next to her. Holding her hand and trying to get her through it all. 

"Chewie, we have to make a jump for light speed now!" Finn yelled.

Everyone could hear Chewie through the holo pad asking Finn where they were headed to. 

"D'Qar" Finn said urgently. 

The line on the holo pad remained open until Finn and Chewie actually arrived back on the Resistance base planet. Had two additional minuets gone by Finn would have missed the birth of his healthy baby girl. Fortunately so, this was not the case. 

An exhausted Rey held the tiny baby in her arms, as Finn stood right over the both of them. Looking down at both his beautiful wife and daughter, wiping away the tears of joy that were fighting so hard to be released. Finn leaned down to kiss his daughter, then smiling leaned in and kissed his wife. Even after a fifteen hour birth, Rey stilled managed to feel guilty about tricking Finn, so she voiced her apology to him.

"I'm so sorry about what happened earlier" she said. "I just didn't want you to leave." 

"Shhh" Finn said placing another kiss into her forehead. "Don't worry about that now" he said. "In fact, don't worry about it anymore because there's no way now that I'm leaving either of you" he said smiling.


End file.
